Exes and Ohs
by Hotarukun
Summary: Lassiter meets Shawn's cousin, Tori and his life is thrown off-balance...again. LassiterxOC and ShawnxJuliet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, don't kill me for trying something different! Completely different. There IS an original character in here, so I am warning you NOW. I would love constructive criticism. I'm going to see if I can stick with this if you guys like it!**

Detective Carlton Lassiter was having the worst morning. And all because of Shawn Spencer—who, aside from being a phony psychic, was also the spawn of Satan.

Peanut butter.

A jar of peanut butter sitting on the ground by the side of his bed was what had caused him to trip on his hardwood floor and land inexplicably on his face. Instant headache—and all even before he entered the station!

The head detective knew he would've acquired one anyways on the way to work, trying to figure out how a numbskull like Spencer had broke into his house _and snuck into his bedroom _without his knowledge. He began doubting his sonic hearing…and security system. He was calling the people who installed that crock pronto.

Lassiter mumbled something murderous to himself about Shawn as he drove to the station, long-fingered hands tight around the wheel, jar of peanut butter in the passenger seat: evidence of the crime committed. He was definitely going to be early…maybe he could sneak into the lab and lift some prints.

Lassiter was still debating the pros and cons of this decision when he finally entered his workplace, his safe haven…or so he thought. He blinked in stunned surprise as his long strides slowed up the stairs. There was someone on the bench. A woman.

Criminals arrested this early? It was too much to hope for. Especially on a day like today. He squinted at her as if to see her clearer.

She looked completely lost in her own little world, dark ponytail bouncing as she kicked her converse back and forth. She was wearing worn jeans and a familiar-looking button down shirt, a brown belt cinching it around her waist.

Lassiter glanced at the front desk suspiciously. The lights and computer were on but the secretary (Jane? Jana? Jennifer? He could never remember her name) was absent. _Odd. _

He strode up to her purposefully and she half-jumped to her feet. "Detective Carlton Lassiter," he introduced himself curtly, noting she was a little older than he had previously guessed. She had distinct smile lines and a softer expression. "Can I help you with something?"

She smiled and it went all the way up to her even more familiar too-green-to-be-hazel eyes. "Yes, please. I had heard there was a job interview today for a new secretary, but as you can see, the present secretary seems to have misplaced herself." She blinked, cutting off her babble. "I wanted to make an appointment."

Who the heck was this girl? And why on earth did they need a new secretary? Apart from the fact that no one knew her name and they didn't know where she was half the time.

Lassiter's frown deepened grumpily. "What's your name again?"

Her eyes widened as she noted her mistake, eyebrows flying up. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. Victoria Shansen." She smirked. "Nice to meet you." She_ seemed _to be smirking because of their height difference. Her head was titled at an almost ninety degree angle. It didn't help she was wearing sneakers instead of something more classy like heels. Who wore converse to a job interview?

He could think of one person.

"Who informed you of this?" He felt like he was missing something and he figured once he knew who the culprit was who had placed him with this dilemma first thing in the morning, then he could get on with his horrible day…life.

"My cousin," she said, with a somewhat prideful tone. "He works here as a psychic. Maybe you've heard of him?"

If Lassiter was a woman and the year was somewhere in the 1940's, his eyes would've rolled back in his head and he would've dropped into a dead faint. Ohhh, his head.

"His name is Shawn Spencer."

Of course it was.

_hotarukun_

Fourty-five minutes later, Victoria was seated in front of an impatient-looking Chief Vick in her office, legs crossed, hands folded in her lap, looking prim and proper and completely still—the complete opposite of the jittery woman Lassiter had just witnessed.

Shawn and Gus were present as well, O'Hara joining them soon. After a brief hug and frantic greeting, Spencer had unceremoniously ushered both the chief and his cousin into the office for an "interview". He was now staring intensely at the back of her head like he was trying to figure something out.

"Well," the chief began, eyes narrowed at a paper in her hands. "It seems Mr. Spencer foresaw our present secretary's abrupt resignation…and apparent disappearance and used this to benefit Ms. Shansen." Victoria grimaced and Shawn smiled blissfully. The chief glanced between the two of them before sighing and ultimately giving in to her psychic's antics…again. "How much experience do you have?"

Victoria opened her mouth but Shawn piped up helpfully, interrupting her. "She's definitely a people person, Chief. Plus she's super organized. She cleans my room every time she visits." He glanced to the right. "Whether I want her to or not."

Karen Vick cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Gus. Shawn noticed this and opened his palms wide in a "What, really?" fashion.

Victoria lifted her eyebrow at Gus, her own job interview completely out of her control. _Things are so backward here. _"Tori has an excellent memory and she's very good with people, as Shawn said."

"She's also a _black belt_," Shawn bragged. Lassiter made a disgruntled noise of surprise/disbelief and Victoria reddened.

Chief Vick's pale eyebrows shot up in interest. "Really?"

Victoria nodded slowly. "I took karate lessons for a while."

Shawn laughed suddenly. "Gus, remember when she flipped Tyler Johnson on his back in high school?" His friend started giggling and nodding at the memory.

"_Let's not talk about that, Shawn,_" Victoria hissed in an icy voice that sent shivers up _Lassiter's _back. The dynamic duo shut up immediately.

Chief Vick shrugged just as Juliet attempted to ease herself into the office. "Well, I'm acting out of trust for my psychic but you're hired. Can you start today?"

Victoria gave another curt nod, having only spoken a sentence or two to her employer. "Thank you so much, I—"

"THAT'S MY SHIRT!" Shawn shouted incredulously, pointing at his cousin and making everyone jump.

Victoria spun around in her chair with a smirk. "Oh come on, Shawn. Who does it look better on?"

Juliet and Gus exchanged looks. Lassiter and Shawn each gave a long sigh.

**AN: Okay, please review! Be honest!! I've got a couple more chapters I have written if I get good reviews. I promise Victoria isn't just a Shawn copy either. Thank you for reading and being open-minded!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for the lovely, well-thought out reviews! I really appreciate that, and the enthusiasm! Hopefully I can continue this. I've got a few more chapters written already. Please enjoy, and tell me what you think. Be honest.**

"So this is your office, huh?" Victoria asked with a hint of a laugh in her voice as she gazed around the boys' Psych office, hands on her hips. They'd stopped by for a moment after her first day at work.

"Yes. We've been thinking about repainting," Shawn said automatically, ignoring Gus's askance look in his direction. "Mauve, we're thinking."

"You mean _you've _been thinking," Gus corrected smoothly.

Victoria flopped onto the couch, folding up her legs like a pretzel. "Sorry I took your shirt," she apologized to Shawn, eyes downcast. "I kind of just packed a bunch of clothes and left. All of my dress shirts were wrinkled." She unfurled herself to stretch out her legs, black Converse pointed skyward. "I couldn't even find dress shoes."

Shawn's eyes had long-since glazed over at the long explanation (that had included mention of clothes which he did not find interesting at all) but he suddenly jutted his chin towards her after she paused. "Yes. How _did _you acquire my shirt?"

"I broke into your apartment," she said bluntly, then cocked her head. "Well, your dry cleaner's."

A smile threatened to explode on her cousin's face. "Funny you should say that, Tori…"

Gus furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "You two are more alike than I thought." He shook his head and opened the fridge. "Tori?"

"Anything with the word 'tea' in it."

Gus clanked around in the fridge for a good minute as Shawn and Victoria stared on, one mildly amused, the other simply impressed. He finally emerged; looking annoyed at Shawn's new layout of the inside of their refrigerator, and tossed Victoria a bottle of iced tea. It slipped in her fingers and she just managed to catch it. "Thanks, Gus."

He grunted a reply. "I'm checking our emails," he told Shawn as he brushed by him and sat behind their computer.

Shawn sat on the couch beside her, looking relaxed. "Welcome to Santa Barbara."

Victoria grinned. "I missed you guys. Uncle Henry, too." It was Shawn's turn to grunt noncommittally. "Gus looks like he loosened up a bit," she added, changing the subject.

Shawn nodded, looking like he was remembering something. "Being chased by murderers weekly will do that to you."

Victoria let out a sharp laugh of disbelief. "Whaaat?"

Her cousin looked up at the ceiling. "Oh you can hear my dad complain about us later at dinner tonight."

She raised her dark eyebrows at his odd expression. The last time she'd been with the Spencers in Santa Barbara, the mere thought of Henry would send Shawn into an uncontrollable rage. She took a sip of her tea thoughtfully, knowing better than to address it. _Gus isn't the only one who's loosened up._

"So what's the story on Juliet?" Victoria asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Jules?" Shawn asked, gaze already shifting. "I don't know what you want to hear. She's a detective. She's Lassiter's partner."

_I don't think I've seen him so caught-in-the-headlights before. _"Well, she kind of looks at you like she may like you and don't tell me I'm wrong, because I'm a woman and I pick up on…these…things…what?" She regarded him apprehensively.

His eyes were guilty and almost faraway. She held her breath until he finally spoke, shaking himself out of his memory. "Tori, let's not talk about Juliet, okay?" Victoria nodded quickly, while at the same time stowing the information away for future reference. "I'm going out with Abigail now," He said with an uncharacteristically shy smile that reminded Victoria of the teenager they both were before she left.

"I get to meet her, right?" Victoria asked teasingly.

Shawn, looking relieved, stood up and stretched. "But of course."

She grinned up at him. "So what about Detective Lassiter?" she asked cautiously after a moment of listening to Gus type on the keyboard, too absorbed in what he was doing to pay any attention to their conversation. (Shawn figured his best friend was messing around on Facebook by now.)

"Lassie?"

She nearly spit out her tea at the nickname. Shawn looked at her, disgusted, as if she actually had.

"You call the head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department _'Lassie'_?"

He looked confused. "What else do I call him?"

Victoria gave him a look and he tossed his head haughtily. "Tori, I'm me. I can get away with that."

"Unfortunately, he can," said Gus, walking back towards them. "Shawn, you ready? We should check up on the Manson case now. I still have work to do at the office."

Shawn rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let's roll. You coming, Tori?"

"No thanks, cuz. I'll head to Henry's. Be on time, okay?" She narrowed her bright eyes. "So he doesn't want to kill you when you walk through the door."

Gus's head poked back through the doorway after Shawn walked out, waving nonchalantly. "I'll make sure he isn't late, seeing as how I'm the chauffeur."

"Thanks, Gus!"

_hotarukun _

Victoria cleared her throat and avoided looking at the clock above the stove as Henry scowled into his dinner plate, checking his watch periodically.

She was going to kill Shawn. No, scratch that. She was going to kill _Gus _and _then _she was going to kill Shawn.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute," she said consolingly, dropping her eyes when Henry looked up to glare at her. "Oh, come on, Uncle Henry. Don't let him ruin dinner." She hated being in this position. Not only was it hurting her feelings, she knew, deep down, it hurt Henry Spencer's too.

"Fine," the ex-cop finally said, looking anything but as he picked up his fork and knife. Victoria followed suit. "We'll just eat without him."

Victoria vowed to hide a piece of chicken in the back of the refrigerator when she went back into the kitchen for seconds. She smirked to herself. Just like when they were kids.

"Mm, this is good, Henry," she said, unable to keep the surprise out of her tone. "It's nice you cook now," she told him with a cocky grin that had Henry rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "Oh, how's Aunt Madeleine?"

The elder Spencer stiffened and stopped chewing for beat before muttering, "Let's not talk about her."

Victoria rested her wrists on the table, mouth open. "What _is _it with you two and women?"

**AN: There you go~! Seriously, thanks guys. The next few chapters are better and there will be some action soon! R and R if you please! Hotaru**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3 coming at you!! A little bit of what their relationship is probably going to sound like, haha! Enjoy! Please read and review, thank you all sooo much!**

"I need to _what_?" Lassiter asked (snapped, actually), offended the chief was even thinking such an inane task for him to do.

Karen fixed him with one of her I-am-not-amused-do-as-I-say looks and he nodded heavily, defeated within five seconds. "Fine. But O'Hara stays here." He could make demands right? Besides, personally, he wanted Juliet nowhere within a mile radius of Shawn Spencer. It was unhealthy for both of them.

The chief gave him a curious look before shaking her head, ignoring the love triangle she wanted nothing to do with. "She has paperwork anyways."

Lassiter opened the door to leave and jumped back at the familiar form who had her hand cupped around her ear. She jumped too, albeit, a bit late. "I wasn't eavesdropping!" She screeched and Lassiter's headache returned instantly. He sighed inwardly, already exhausted. The woman paused, blinked. "Why don't you just call my cousin instead of driving over there?"

He fixed her with a cold stare. She didn't budge. "Curiosity killed the cat, Shansen."

"Good thing I'm not a cat," she replied breezily, adjusting the vivid red headband nestled in her curls that matched her equally bright babydoll dress. A VERY brief look down told Lassiter that her black kitten heels did little to no effort to make her seem taller.

"Do you need something, Shansen?" He asked, attempting to ignore the assault on his senses the dress had caused. The family was absolutely everywhere. They were out to get him, he knew it.

"Oh, I'd like to go with you." She winced. "Please." It was forced but sincere. Clearly she'd had manners hammered into her.

He shook his head and brushed by her, amused that she struggled to keep up with his long legs in her dress and heels.

"Why?" He finally gave in after doing his best to ignore the red midget devil after him. In heels. "I have evidence to deliver if you _must _know. Now what's your excuse?"

She looked unhappy having to exhert so much energy and her curls ricocheted off her cheeks as she jogged alongside him. "Lunch break," she huffed. "Me too."

Lassiter finally stopped in front of the exit, eyeing the cop who was taking Victoria's place for half an hour. "You too?" He echoed.

Victoria placed her hands on her hips. "I have evidence, too." She blinked. "As in 'also'."

"I get it."

"Oh."

Lassiter let out a small laugh. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bagged item. "I have _this_."

Victoria squinted her hazel eyes and bent forward to look at the 3-inch yellow triangle. "What the hell is _that_?"

A frown line appeared on his forehead. _I never asked for this, _the detective felt himself thinking as Victoria's comical expression ceased to disappear. _I didn't ask for her—another Victoria!! _"Well," he began and she lifted an eyebrow, still smirking at the bag. "We were hoping Spencer could tell us." He crossed his arms over the bag, hiding it from her eyes and stood solidly, expectant. "What do you have, nosey?" Nosey? That's the best he could come up with? What were they—in junior high?

Victoria let it unfurl in front of his gray eyes, Chesire smile visible through the transparent bag. "Bullet beats piece of plastic."

She then proceeded to beat him to his own vehicle, heels and all.

_hotarukun_

Victoria opened the passenger side door with a self-satisfied smile. It was wiped off her face at the sight of the large jar of peanut butter leaning up against the seat.

"Oh, _that_," Lassiter chuckled with a mocking smirk. "Courtesy of your hyperactive—"

"Shawn," she growled, grabbing the jar and putting it down by her feet.

Lassiter tried not to be upset that his insult had been left unfinished as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "How'd you guess?" He asked wryly.

"Because only Shawn would buy the Peter Pan brand instead of GIF like a regular person," she stated matter-of-factly.

Lassiter cleared his throat and avoided her eyes. Victoria whipped her head around to look at him. "Oh my God, why? And don't tell me its because you feel bad for the brand because everyone else buys GIF and the Peter Pan sits alone." She narrowed her eyes.

Lassiter cleared his throat again and she laughed a short, strangely soft giggle.

"You're going to hate me for saying this, detective, but you and my cousin are more alike than you think. And the similarities don't end at peanut butter choice."

He didn't _hate _her. But he did find fault with that comment. "Spencer and I are like night and day. We have completely different methods." He spat out the word like it was dirt. Lassiter gripped the steering wheel, aware of Victoria's eyes still upon him. "This is all a little game to him, as I'm sure it is to you." Alright, that last comment was pretty unnecessary. He waited for the onslaught but it didn't come.

It was actually silent for a few minutes as Lassiter silently fumed and Victoria pondered this. Finally she spoke up. "But," she said nonchalantly. "You called him 'detective'."

Lassiter looked as though someone had taized him. He jumped up so high in his seat that his head came dangerously close to hitting the car's roof. "How on earth did you—?"

"STOP!" Victoria commanded.

Lassiter slammed on the breaks, hear in his through. "What? What's wrong?" His head swiveled from side to side like some overgrown owl.

"Frozen yogurt," she said brightly, stepping out of the car.

His jaw dropped as he watched her neatly disengage from the still vehicle, then rearrange her dress on the sidewalk. "Shansen," he finally managed to snap. "Get back in here!"

"I'm not going to be able to eat for a while," she protested and started walking into the shop.

Lassiter cursed at his steering wheel. Then she should have brought lunch! There was a vending machine somewhere in the department! He had an enormous jar of peanut butter he was currently trying to rid himself of!

The head detective stared upward. "This is a test, isn't it? You want to see how many times you can try to kill me before I actually die. Which one was this?"

"Hey!"

He glanced out the window warily at the cascade of dark hair and wide eyes. "What flavor?"

_hotarukun_

"You're going to be getting back late," he mumbled, looking like some giant, grumpy, uncomfortable scarecrow on the bench outside the Psych office. "On your second day." He picked idly at the pieces of fruit in his plain yogurt.

"You're a pessimist, aren't you?"

"I'm a realist."

"All pessimists think they're realists."

Lassiter stared at her.

"Don't worry about it. I asked Emily because all she had to do today was paperwork." Apparently everyone had paperwork to do today. "She didn't mind keeping an eye on things for me." Victoria took another spoonful of her green tea yogurt.

Lassiter didn't think anyone at the station would mind doing Victoria small favor. She wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but she had a sweet smile and polite nature. He figured from her personality that she wouldn't mind repaying Emily with a favor or two later on.

"Is he always late?" The question was out before it was actually processed. Now Victoria was giving him a look of confusion. "Spencer," he clarified. "Has he always been late to…everything?"

Victoria nodded and the fond smile she gave him made him think of how lucky Spencer probably was to have her around. "Always," she replied. "It's almost a rule."

"And he always gets away with it," Lassiter said, nodding bitterly at Victoria's large eyes, tossing his empty dish away.

"What makes you say that?" There was a hard edge in her voice but her eyes were still wide, innocent.

He looked at her. "You're his cousin. You must know. Spencer is _Spencer_. He could get away with murder."

For the first time, Victoria's eyes narrowed in hard annoyance. She frowned and opened her mouth. But before she had a chance to respond, Gus was pulling up in the Blueberry and she'd lost all form of intelligent thought.

**AN: I finally acknowledge Carlton was involved with a previous Victoria. XD Ooops.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait, guys! Chapter 4!**

"What the heck is _that_?" Victoria exclaimed, clearly appalled.

Gus, of course, managed to catch her indignant remark as he stepped around the Echo, brow furrowed. "I hope you're not referring to my company car."

"Don't be hatin' on the Blueberry, Tori," Shawn called, stroking the top of the vehicle lovingly. Gus sent him a look and he lifted his hand immediately.

Victoria started spluttering half sentences.

"What did I tell you about trying to sing that Rusted Root song?" Shawn asked contritely, also moving around the cause of the mayhem to join her and an impatient Lassiter. He shrugged. "It's impossible."

Victoria gave Shawn a look that was almost exactly identical to the one Chief Vick had given Lassiter a mere twenty minutes ago. "Aren't you going to ask why we're here?"

Shawn grinned and nodded encouragingly. "Yes, please tell us why we didn't receive a text message? It's the twentieth century, you two. Get with it."

"It's the _twenty-first_ century," Lassiter corrected with an eye roll.

"And says the guy who just referenced a song made in ninety-four," Gus added helpfully.

"Dude, how do you even know that?"

Victoria cleared her throat loudly to break up the discussion. She handed Shawn the bag containing the bullet. "This was found at the Manson's. Elizabeth wanted me to give it to you. Apparently she's—"

Her cousin interrupted her with a flick of his fingers to his forehead. "Harry Manson's mistress."

"Uh, no. Stepsister. Close, though," Victoria replied.

"That's not close at all," Lassiter hissed. Gus frowned, not amused.

Shawn's eyes were still tightly closed as he fumbled around in front of the head detective. "Lassie, the puzzle will not be fully complete until I see _your_ piece of evidence."

Lassiter swatted him away like a bothersome gnat before reaching inside his jacket and handing him the bagged plastic scrap, looking almost embarrassed. "The Chief wanted me to give this to you. It was found at the store in the vic's hair."

Shawn had it in his hands for all of two seconds before he started spinning like a propeller, the bags fanning out and whacking Victoria, Lassiter and Gus twice each. "I am sensing that these crimes are connected." He stopped abruptly and stumbled, head lolling, hazel eyes unfocused. Gus steadied him grudgingly as the psychic began to explain. "Harry Manson was murdered by Henry Manson _in disguise as_—you know what, I'm not doing this until Chief Vick and Jules are in the vincity." He strolled back over the car, ignoring the blank stares of the other adults. "Let's go."

Gus mumbled something dark and threatening while Lassiter cursed. Victoria shrugged in an exasperated kind of way and grabbed the head detective's hand, dragging him back towards his car.

_hotarukun_

Holy crap, she was holding his hand.

He didn't remember the last time a woman had voluntarily grabbed his hand when they weren't in mortal peril.

Or sent warm little tingles up his spine…which probably wasn't a good thing now that he thought about it.

He tried not to be disappointed when she let go.

"I'm so fired," she mumbled, the curve of her lips forming an unmistakably amused smile anyways.

"I'll talk to Chief Vick," he promised before it was a complete thought in his head. It was kind of his fault, wasn't it? Actually it was Spencer's…

She turned to look at him as he pulled back into the station. He refused to make eye contact and instead focused on Spencer and Guster already hopping out of the heinously-colored Echo.

"Thanks," she said, tone surprised and light, but gratefully nonetheless.

Yup, he was definitely in trouble.

Again.

_hotarukun_

Victoria was depressed that she had to miss Shawn's theatrical psychic display, but it _was_ only her second day of work and she really wasn't looking forward to being whacked in the head with another object Shawn deemed was necessary for his dramatic explanation.

Fortunately, the kind, middle-aged cop, Elizabeth, had received only two calls, one being a prank and the other a very cliché cat-stuck-in-a-tree deal. Apparently an Officer McNab had been sent out on that escapade.

After settling herself down behind the desk again, Victoria set her chin on top of her intertwined fingers and sighed. She wasn't sure how this situation she'd dug herself into was going to work out. After receiving one, possibly fake, threatening message in the mail, she'd freaked out and called Shawn. He was the only one she trusted with something so frightening. Remembering what she'd left back home in San Diego before she'd hightailed it, a wave of guilt washed over her.

Victoria looked down at the tattered paperback poking out of her bag by her feet. She stared at the image until it blurred, fresh tears forming.

"Nope," she murmured out loud, closing her eyes and shaking her head, curls bouncing as she willed her sadness away.

She and Shawn would figure things out. They always had before.

A few singles fluttered down from above her head and landed on the desk, startling her out of her reverie. Victoria looked up to see Carlton Lassiter scrutinizing her with his pale eyes. "For the yogurt you bought me," he explained, noticing her confused expression. She opened her mouth to protest but he interjected. "I'm not doing it to be a nice guy, I'm doing it so I don't owe you anything. So take it."

She bit her lip and shuffled the bills off the desk and into her bag without another word. "Thanks," she mumbled anyways. Good manners had been hammered into her since she was a kid. Shawn thought it was hilarious. Every time he and Gus had come to see her in one of her martial arts matches, he would comment on how polite she was to the other competitors when they didn't give a shit. Gus thought it was commendable, but that was just him.

Lassiter cleared his throat and Victoria blinked at him patiently. "Are you…getting along well?" He asked warily.

It took her a moment to realize he was really asking if she was alright. Damn it, he'd seen her crying.

She smiled as warmly as she could, touched in an odd sort of way. "Haven't had to face any disasters yet."

He nodded, eyes still narrowed. "I see. That's good." A built, distressed-looking officer entered and caught Lassiter's eye. "McNab, this is Spencer's cousin, Victoria Shansen. Elizabeth was filling in for her during her break. Shansen, this is Buzz McNab."

She stood up from her chair and shook the officer's hand. He had an easy, friendly smile. "You must be our new secretary. Elizabeth told me about you."

"That's me." Victoria noticed a scratch peeking out from his sleeve and remembered who she was talking to. "Oh. Thank you for saving that cat. I know you must've had better things to do."

McNab's eyes widened and he looked to Lassiter, shocked. "Is she a psychic, too?"

**AN: Haha, oohhh Buzz. More about why Victoria's in Santa Barbara comes up later.**


End file.
